horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Lazfannaoc
♥Bienvenidos♥= ♥ Olah :v/ ♥..!!~ Aki biendo Froucen #LivreZoi ^^ Asdfghjkasdf *-*.... holi, sho soy Lazzy *baile* otra Usuaria herrmoshamente sepsi y loquisha, si tienes una pregunta, no dudes en hacermela, con gusto te responderé *brazos abiertos*, Aaaaah y otra cosituuuu :3 NO pongas grocijadas en mi pequeño pero sensual perfil nel, nel, nel y si lo haces te stalkeare y me comeré tu Nutella mientras duermes, *3* quedas advertido n.n. |-| ♥Sobre mi♥= ♥ Si estas leyendo esto es porque te importo ♥, ohhh estas aburrido ._. Holi ^^ yo soy Lazzy, otra usuaria loka pero sexy (okno ^^ y...y...y pos yo me identifico como una persona amigable, creativa y muy loka ._. (se que soy lokilla pero no me lo recuerdes xDD) soy muy sociable, y siempre soy fiel a un secreto, me gustan muchísimo los animales :3 los dulces, y soy adicta a la musikah soy muy hiperactiva y extrovertida, me gusta ponerle mi toque a las kozas :v * le pone una cereza al pastel ._.* y suelo verle el lado positivo todo *u* cuando estés deprimido puedo sacarte una sonrisa. Algunas kozas raras sobre mi son: Amo las colitas de los cerdos, Muchos dicen que huelo a muffin ._. me gusta acariciar kozas *u* perros, gatos, pudyn, ancianos, tu cara, mi celular y si pudiera acariciaría a Fluffle Puff *u* talvez tenga un problema ._. me gusta morderles los brazos a mis amigas, mi palabra favorita es BubbleYum n.n, porque no puedes decirla enojado/a, Algunos de mis cantantes favoritos son: * Katy Perry (Me gustan casi todas sus canciones). * Rihanna. * Pink. * Linsdey Stirling (no se clasifica como cantante, pero adoro como mezcla la música clásica de su violin con la música moderna ♥-♥) * Vocaloid. (eza Micu atunes) Asi queee, si despues de leer toda esta Caguaiidad te agrade *u*, mándame un mensajito en mi muro,*señala temblorosamente el muro de mensajes* claro! si queres ser mi amiguitu n-n te responderé en cuanto me sea posible :3 i zeras Kul komo sho (Maeztrah en el arteh de zer kul :v) lo que me Gushta * Pos a mi me like tocar el Violín (soybienharcor e.e) * Y...y... y me like el Anime Kawaii <3 * Y me gushta muchísimo dibujarrr (es mi pasión, talvez suba uno kiotro dibujillo :v) * el sensual takano *hemorragia nasal* * Hola Soy German *multiples hemorragias nasales* * JuegaGerman -< * Si lees esto te voy abrazar (muajajaja) >//////< * Decir tripiante es tripiante :v * gane un premio nobel .3. okno) XD * soy bien infantil (talvez ya te diste cuenta) :9 * soy un Pan con mucho SWAG latino :3 * NO me gusta que me insulten ni ami ni a mis amigas e.e (Juliett y Michelle si están leyendo estos las amo lokas :,3) |-| Amiguitus *u* = Amiguillos -(*u*)- Sunny ♥ (Sunset Summer) File xD (Fileres) Nuteh *u* (Nutella:3) Grimes -W-(Sheriff grimes) Leidi :3 (Lady Elizabeth:3) Sakamaki *lokillo* (Sakamaki Kanato) Guiso ♥ (Gisela :3) Niko :3 (Nicolas Benialgo) Ultra xDD (Ultra Gallade) |-| Galeria .w.= ♥ Sepsis Imágenes ♥ PD: Amo el anime, simplemente lo amo <3 Anime -3.png Anime Kawaii.png Anime hipster.png Anime kawaii.jpg Girl.png Love 4 ever.jpg Me & My Bow.png Nikkie.png Perrito anime.png im the Queen.png sonrrie.png|sonrrie...no pierdes nada con intentarlo :) ami me gusta la sandia.png|sandia *baile* anime......png love you anime.png gatito :3.png|NYAAAA!! panda uwu.png|pandisha anime owo.png anime cat.png anime girl.png panda nwn.png ANIME GIRL nwn.png|Me in anime...nwn lemonade ;).png black & white.png anime bow.png blue days black nights.png asdfghjk.png FALLING IN WATER.png anime biutiful.png cute girl.png yei.png Sin título :3.png gatito asddffghj.png adorable.png apple girl.png mariposha .w..png cuples.png cute girl :3.png Girl asd.png BOW.png paint.png perfil :3.png Perfil 3.png pareja.png hearth.png lokah imageneh xDD Bosh a abrazarte.png Flufieeeeeeee.png Oso hipster o3o.png SWAG.png TRIPIANTE LOL.png YOLO.png German .3..png cake y jake.png |-| ♥Fan de♥= Pos sho ser fan de muchísimas cosillas *v* |-| Máz kozaz :3= |-| Fin♥= fin :3 (me extrañaras lose :,3) Te pido por favorrr, que no edites mi perfil sin mi consentimiento, si deseas poner una imagen o un video primero preguntame a mi, y te responderé lo mas pronto posible, ademas tienes que enviarme el video u imagen para verlos y verificar que sean de mi agradado, los unicornios son hemoshos y punto.... <3 <3 :3 *agita los brazos*. besos, besos everywere ... recuerda no importa lo que digan... la respuesta siempre será que no puedes hablar ni respirar al mismo tiempo. En construcción......... se que amaste mi pequeñisho pero hermosote perfil, ahora corre y haz tu tarea :3 ♥ PD: No te puedes casar con mi perfil ._. |-| ♥Encuestishia♥= '''¿Como te caigo -w-? Eres la koza mas Caguaii y te amoh :3 Me caes bien ñ.ñ Eres no Caguaii Te odeo :v ¿Te gusto mi sepsi ♥ perfil e.e? Lo ameh Esta bien .3. Nope, esta horrible Mis ojos explotaron...y lo odeo :v